gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Series 6 Episode 89
The Curse of Te-no-Me is the 89th episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. It is the 14th episode of the Final Chapter: Nurarihyon Arc. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama ;Recurring *Chō as Shu-no-Bon *Reimi as Prime Minister *Akio Ōtsuka as Nurarihyon ;Guest *Chafūrin as Te-no-Me *Fumie Mizusawa as Yōko Mibu *Masaya Takatsuka as Detective *Volcano Ōta as Doctor *Chihaya Terasaki as Contractor Synopsis Plot In an autopsy room, a detective investigates the death of a public security counselor who was found dead with 63 stab wounds on his the body, but only the victim's fingerprints were on the knife, indicating suicide. Suddenly the corpse's arm starts to move and the doctor explains that it is just the "rigor mortis" passing, but is startled to see the corpse's hand continuously move. The cause of these spasms is revealed to be the yōkai Te-no-Me . In the GeGeGe Forest, Nezumi-Otoko informs Kitarō that there is a letter for him from Yōko Mibu, a human rights lawyer who is suffering from nightmares of a terrifying man, who controls her hands and tries to choke her every night. Medama-Oyaji identifies this to be the work of Te-no-Me, explaining that he normally uses his optic powers to play tricks on humans, but he had never used it to kill people. Kitarō decides to use his Chanchanko, binding Yōko's hands to block the power of Te-no-Me for the night. Later Kitarō meets with Neko-Musume at a nearby temple. She reads reports about other people who supposedly commited suicide and discovers Yōko's work as a lawyer, but finds no relationship between her and the other victims. The two are alarmed by the sudden lights that are turned on around the temple, but are relieved that it is just an attempt by a monk and a businessman to attract new visitors. Nurarihyon appears and shows Kitarō that Yōko is a member of an approval committee for an Anti-Yōkai bill, a law that aims to prevent illegal yōkai activities and would guarantee the financing of lethal weapons and paramilitary yōkai extermination units, he reveals that Te-no-Me is punishing commission members involved with this law. The next morning Kitarō returns to Yōko's house and asks for an explanation, she defends herself saying that if she told him this then he would not have helped her and that she is against the Anti-Yōkai Law. However Kitarō prepares a Finger Gun at her, but it is revealed that Te-no-Me managed to gain control of his hand. Kitarō tells Yōko to escape, but is unable to as the door is jammed. Neko-Musume arrives in time and prevents Kitarō shooting, cutting his hand from his body, which begins to crawl away. They decide to follow his hand to find Te-no-Me's whereabouts. Kitarō uses his Chanchanko to cover his arm, telling Yōko that she will need to find another way for her problem. Terrified of what she witnessed, she screams for them to leave, calling them freaks of nature. They follow Kitarō's hand, arriving at an abandoned warehouse where Te-no-Me is hiding. He attacks the pair with his eye beams, calling them traitors, and after a short struggle, Neko-Musume manages to immobilize him. However Te-no-Me's sends one of eyes out, ricocheting around the warehouse until it enters Kitarō's left eye socket. With the eye, he has a vision of his yōkai friends laying dead as military troops fire around them. Te-no-Me warns Kitarō that if they do not act now, then the vision will come true and that only Nurarihyon can lead the yōkai. Yōko abruptly arrives at the warehouse and shoots Te-no-Me with an Anti-Yōkai gun, the area is soon surrounded by police. Yōko states that she wanted to defend the rights of the yōkai as they are Japanese citizens during committee meetings, but after everything that happened in this situation, she struggles to believe in a world where humans and yōkai can coexist. Kitarō slowly approaches her, trying to reassure her, saying that they are alike as he wants to see a world where humans and yōkai coexist as well and that he struggles through this everday. This convinces her to not shoot them and throws the gun aside. The warehouse is immediately invaded by the military while the Prime Minister is in her office watching over Yōko, who was considered a threat to the country for defending the Yōkai. She is arrested and begs the military to not shoot Kitarō and Neko-Musume. Te-no-Me rises and warns that all yōkai who follow his cause will kill humans and sprouts a black eye bomb, planning to take all of them with him. Kitarō tries to stop it with his Chanchanko, but the explosion still occurs, shocking everyone in the Prime Minister's office. Afterwards, Yōko recovers in the hospital, still being observed, Nurarihyon sends a message to all yōkai, asking everyone to remain standing, revealing about the failure of the Anti-Yōkai Law due to Te-no-Me's terrorist acts, but that the humans will attack again and claims that with Te-no-Me's sacrifice that he should be made a hero to all Yōkai. Neko-Musume is still recovering while Nezumi-Otoko reads Nurarihyon's message, disgusted he crumples the paper and goes off while claiming that the world is shades of gray and that making it all blackand white is a hassle. Kitarō realizes that the fight with Nurarihyon will be more complicated than before and Medama-Oyaji advises his son that his goal is a long and tortuous path but believes that he will succeed. Characters in order of appearance #Te-no-Me #Nezumi-Otoko #Kitarō #Medama-Oyaji #Yōko Mibu #Neko-Musume #Nurarihyon #Shu-no-Bon #Prime Minister #Hyōsube #Yobuko #Amamehagi #Yō-Kaijū #Kurobōzu #Konaki-Jijii #Nurikabe #Sunakake-Babaa #Mana Inuyama #Ippon-Datara #Yagyō-san #Jami }} Navigation vi:Anime 6 Tập 89 pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 89 Category:2018 Episodes